The present invention relates generally to welding-type devices and, more particularly, to a connector for a spool gun to communicate both electrical power and shielding gas to the spool gun.
Welding-type systems generally include a power source constructed to generate a welding-type power. The welding-type power is communicated to a torch or a gun via a weld cable that extends between the torch and the power source. Some systems contain a consumable weld wire that is fed to the torch. The consumable weld wire can be pushed or pulled using a single motor wire feeder, or can be push/pulled by a dual motor wire feeder from or near the power source to the torch. During the welding process, the consumable weld wire is delivered from the torch to a weld pool.
Some other systems include a spool mounted directly on the weld torch to supply the consumable weld wire to the weld. Such “spool guns” include a supply of consumable weld wire and a wire feeder assembly supported on the torch. By positioning the source of consumable weld wire and the wire feed assembly on the torch, allows one power source to be used for multiple applications, allows for easier transport, and reduces the size of the overall systems. Additionally, the use of a spool gun also enables the use of consumable weld wires that cannot physically support being pushed or pulled from the power source to the torch. That is, some consumable weld wires cannot support the stresses associated with being pushed and/or pulled from the power source to the torch. Therefore, a spool mounted gun allows the use of lighter gauge and/or less rigid consumable weld wires, such as aluminum based wire.
The spool gun torch not only must be electrically connected to a power source, it also requires a shielding gas connection. The electrical connection is often made by a stud and fastener connection of a weld cable to an appropriate terminal of a power source. Such connections usually require a tool, such as a wrench, to loosen and tighten the fasteners associated with the connection.
In addition to electrically connecting the spool gun to a source of welding-type power, the spool gun must also be fluidly connected to a source of shielding gas. The shielding gas connection often requires another tool to tighten/loosen associated threaded components. The gas connection is generally separate and distinct from the electrical connection of the spool gun with the power source. As such, an operator desiring to perform a welding process with a spool gun must complete two separate connections—the shielding gas system connection and the weld-power electrical connection, each requiring a tool to remove and secure the connections. Accordingly, the operator must also locate or have on hand the necessary tools required to complete the connection/disconnection processes. Accordingly, connecting a spool gun to a weld-type power and a shielding gas source is time consuming and detrimentally affects process efficiency.
It would therefore be desirable to have an assembly and welding-type system capable of quickly and efficiently toollessly connecting a spool gun to electrical power and shielding gas.